


Meet The family.

by Twats_R_Us



Series: Grow old with me. [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, M/M, New Year, Resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys had pretty much been inseparable since they made up. The people that knew about their relationship were Lip, Fiona, Mandy and Iggy. Others didn’t get suspicious since Ian and Mickey were already friends who worked at the store. Debbie did question Ian a few times as to why Mickey was always at their house but he just told her that they were ‘very good friends’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's shit. It's based a few weeks after 'Date' which is part one of the series.

It was New Year’s Eve and the boys were lying in bed and getting high in Mickey’s room. They laid there in a comfortable silence talking about nothing. There was a knock on the door and Iggy entered the room.

“Oh sorry Ian, didn’t know you were here, Mickey, I need ya to get the fuck outta the house tonight okay?”

“Why?” Mickey grunted. Ian laughed.

“Coz I’m having a party and I don’t want my baby brother there drinking all my shit.”

“Why the fuck not?” Mickey grunted again sat up and Ian followed suit.

“Tyrone’s coming.” Iggy mumbled. Mickey laughed.

“I thought he had another 2 years? And I thought you fucking hated him.” Mickey asked.

“He got let out early and we kinda made amends, it’s really weird how he asked after ya. I don’t want the past to re-enact it’s self so fuck off.” Mickey sighed with a grin.

“As you can see, I’ve got a boyfriend and there is no way I’d fuck Tyrone again, he was weird.” Mickey leant into Ian’s side and Ian was wearing his shit eating grin.

“Don’t worry Iggy, he’s coming to mine tonight anyway.” Ian interrupted while putting his head on Mickeys.

“When the fuck did I agree to that?” Mickey asked in a confused manor.

“Well, you will since you’re high and I can do anything to convince you.” Mickey giggled lowly and Iggy turned his nose up.

“Well that’s fucking disgusting but thanks Ian.” Iggy waked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Mickey immediately jumped onto Ian and straddled his thighs. The then forced his lips upon his boyfriend’s. The couple made out for ages then Mickey pulled apart. He had a big ass smirk on his face then he cocked his eyebrow.

“So… what exactly is your plan to convince me to go to the Gallagher’s New Year’s Eve party then?” A shit eating grin grew on Ian’s face as he pulled his boyfriend under the bed sheets.

***

The boys approached the Gallagher house with a 12 pack each at 8 pm. They were greeted at the door by a very happy Lip and Mandy. They’d made up and now were taking it slow. The boys entered the house and made their way to the kitchen. Fiona greeted Ian and Mickey with a hug. The first time Fiona hugged Mickey, he was freaked out but over the past few weeks he’d gotten used to it. The boys put the beers in the fridge and Mickey headed upstairs to go to the bathroom. Veronica was in the kitchen with Fiona and Ian as they watched Mickey go up the stairs.

“Damn, I take back what I said about him. Under all that dirt, he’s actually quite hot and he has a good ass!” Fiona laughed and Ian hid his face in the fridge. Veronica continued.

“Hey why is he here anyway?”

“Oh coz of Ian and Mandy.” Ian went red and kept his face hidden.

“Ian if you don’t start bringing girls home, were gunna start thinking you like the D and don’t say you ain’t getting any, we’ve got eyes. If I was 10 years younger and Kev didn’t exist, I’d jump you.” Fiona burst into hysterics. Ian turned around face bright red. Lip walked into the room as he had heard Veronica’s speech. 

“Aww, don’t worry V, Ian get some all the time” Lip announced. Ian nudged Lip harshly in the rips as Mickey walked down the stairs. Lip tossed Mickey a beer. The 3 boys walked into the living room.

“You two are gunna have to tell them ya know?” Lip suggested quietly. 

“Well, before I tell them, imma have to tell Debs.” Ian responded.

“Why don’t ya tell her now, I’ll come with ya if ya want?” Mickey offered as he got closer to Ian. Ian smiled and nodded. They both got up.

“Urm Debs, wanna come with me for a second?” Debbie jumped up and followed the boys up stairs and into Ian’s new bedroom. The boys sat on the bed while Debbie stood in front of them.

“So…” Debbie started.

“Look Debbie, there’s something I need to tell you.” Mickey smirked and Ian pushed him over. 

“You know how this idiot here is my friend?” Debbie nodded as Mickey sat back up.

“You’re really shit at this ya know that?” Mickey teased.

“Stop beating around the fucking bush man!” Mickey added.

“Mickey’s my boyfriend, I’m gay.” Debbie’s bottom jaw dropped. Ian was waiting anxiously for Debbie to respond.

“No you’re not, you’re not gay, if any of my brothers were gay it would be Lip, he’s the only one willing to go shopping with me.” Ian sighed.

“I ain’t a fucking stereotype, I’m gay not a girl.” Debbie squinted her eyes and folded her arms.

“Prove it.” Both boys’ eyes grew wider.

“Da hell, ya want his fucking porn or some shit? Want him to get a rainbow tattoo on his left but cheek?”

“No, Lip and Mandy kiss all the time, if you guys are together, kiss.” Debbie demanded with her arms crossed and eyebrow cocked.

“Debbie were not gun—“Ian was cut off as Mickey put his lips on Ian’s. The kiss was like their first. When they parted, Mickey pulled Ian into his side and put his chin on Ian’s head. Ian was in awe. Mickey actually wanted to be affectionate in front of the people Ian loved. He rested back on Mickey’s chest as he was being held there. Debbie relaxed.

“Okay, I believe you.” She smiled and headed for the door. The boys looked confused.

“Whenever Lip and Mandy make out, they tell me to give them some privacy so now you don’t need to ask me.” Debbie grinned and left the room. The boys laid down on the bed.

“Thanks.” 

“Thanks for what?” Mickey queried.

“For being you.” The boys turned to look at each other and smiled. 

“Ya know, I have a really good idea…”

“Oh and what’s that Firecrotch?” Ian laid on top of his boyfriend, chest on chest.

“Well, we’ve only got Like 2 hours left of this year, so… I think we should end it right.” Mickey smirked as Ian started to give him a hickey.

***

11:30pm.  
The boys laid on the bed, their heads side by side with their ears touching. Their legs were twined together. The boys were sharing a cigarette while almost dossing off.

“Hey, as much as I love this, I think we should go downstairs.” Mickey groaned.

“Come on Mick, let’s go and see everyone, spend the New Year and then fuck.” Mickey bit his Lip.

“I’ll give you an amazing hummer…” Ian tempted. 

“This is either my fucking faggy side coming out or all the fucking shit I’ve had today but I was kinda hoping you’ld be my 12 o’clock kiss or some shit…” Ian kissed Mickey on the mouth.

“We can do that downstairs Mick.”

“You said you hate PDF. And some people don’t know.”

“Well, this is my house not the streets and its only Kev and Vee so they’re gunna find out soon enough.” Mickey reluctantly got up and started getting changed. Ian followed. The boys walked down stairs with their scruffy hair and brand new hickeys along their necks. Lip greeted them at the bottom of the stairs drinking from 2 bottles of beer at once. Ian snatched both bottles and gave one to Mickey.

“Yooou two had fun didn’t ya? Nice hickeys on ya neck, they look new.” Lip giggled.

“How much have ya had to drink?” Ian asked.

“I dunno, I drank all your shit anyway... SORRRY!” Lip slurred standing next to the stairs.

“Where da fuck is Mandy?” Mickey asked Lip. 

“She’s been in the toilet for like ages… it doesn’t even take her this long to do a shit.” Lip slurred again.

“Lovely.” Mandy approached them looking slightly startled.

“Ya alright there Mands?”

“Yeah I’m totally fine. What happened to Lip?”

“We abandoned our drinks for a while and he found them.” Mandy laughed and went to Lip’s side. The boys walked off and went to the kitchen. Kev, Vee, Fiona and a random man was stood in the kitchen. Fiona pulled Ian’s arm and lead her to the stranger.

“Mike, this is my brother Ian, Ian, this is Mike.” The boys shook hands.

“Nice to meet you finally, I’ve heard allot about you” Mike announced.

“Like wise.” Ian laughed. Fiona pulled Mickey from Ian’s side.

“And this is Mickey.” The boys shook hands.

“Ahhh another Michael I’m guessing?” Mickey shook his head and Ian looked confused.

“What the fuck is your name then?” Mickey tapped his index finger on his nose.

“Okay one minute till midnight everyone in the living room!” Kev shouted/announced. Everyone crowded around in the living room, drinks in hand. In the living room, Ian bent down to Mickey’s ear.

“This year has been fucking shit; the only good thing is that we’re now together. Let’s just make next year and the rest of our lives fucking great!” Mickey pushed Ian back playfully.

“Gallagher, that’s the most fucking faggiest thing you like said ever!” Ian pulled Mickey closer by his shirt.

“Love ya too”

‘10’  
‘9’  
‘8’  
‘7’  
‘6’  
‘5’  
‘4’  
‘3’  
‘2’ Ian held Mickey’s waist and Mickey flung his arms around his boyfriends neck. Their lips touched.  
‘1’  
‘Happy New Year’

The boys among all the other couples were making out. When the boys parted they looked into each other’s eyes.

“Happy New Year.” Ian whispered. Mickey dragged Ian down to his height and kissed him again. When they parted, they looked around and all eyes were on them. Fiona, Lip, Debbie and Mandy were smiling at them meanwhile Kev and Vee stared in shock.

“Holy shit you two are like…” Kev uttered out.

“Well I feel so fucking stupid.” Vee stated wearing a smile on her face. Kev strutted over to the boys and then put Ian in a head lock and started nuzzling Ian’s head with his fist. 

“No one told me our Ian likes boys.” Kev announced jokingly and everyone laughed. Ian got out the head lock, Kev pulled him into a hug.

“Oh and Mickey, If you hurt him, you’ll be sorry.” Kev pulled Mickey under his arm for a few moments and then let the boys go.

“Wait, aren’t ya married?” Vee asked. Mickey huffed and Ian held him from behind.

“Look Vee, it was complicated but he’s divorced now.” Kev and Vee looked even more confused. 

“Look I’m only gunna say it once. Terry caught us and shit went down which I ain’t gunna get into, he forced me to marry the woman and if I didn’t none of us would be standing here but he’s gone now so it ain’t a problem anymore.” Everyone in the room seemed to relax.

“So are you two like officially boyfriends or some shit?” Carl asked. Mickey nodded and Ian kissed his temple.

“Well I think we should get this party started again!” Kev announced while putting on the music. Everyone started dancing again; Mandy pulled Ian to dance while Lip and Mickey stood next to the stairs. Lip was still very drunk but Mickey was just watching everyone else. Lip put his arm around Mickey’s shoulder and Mickey just let him.

“Ya know… when I found out Ian was gay, I freaked out. Even more so when I found out about Kash. But to be honest, I’m happy now coz you make him happy. And I hope you two stay together for like ever coz I like you Mickey.”

“Well that’s nice… I hope you and Mandy stay together… or some shit.” Ian walked over to the two boys.

“Well ain’t this a sight for saw eyes.” Ian announced.

“He’s so wasted!” Mickey responded. Ian just laughed.

“Can ya help me put him to bed please?” Ian asked. Mickey smiled and did as his boyfriend asked.

***

Once Lip was tucked in bed, the boys carried on partying with the others and then retreated to bed.

To be continued…


	2. New Years day

When Mickey woke up on New Year’s Day, his boyfriend wasn't by his side. Instead, Ian's lips were around his dick. Once Mickey came, he spoke.  
"Morning Firecrotch." Ian climbed up Mickey body while simultaneously licking the excess come off of his lips.   
"Hey." Ian whispered with a shit eating grin on his face. He bent down to kiss Mickey on the lips.  
"Ya know, from this angle, you look really hot." Mickey announced.  
"Oi, I thought I was hot from every angle." Ian joked while Mickey laughed.  
"Hey, we stink wanna shower?" Ian proposed. Mickey rolled his eyes and followed his boyfriend into the shower.

Half an hour later the boys exited the bathroom. Once they stepped into the hallway, they heard lots of shouting coming from down stairs.  
“Da fuck’s going on down there?” Mickey asked.  
“I have no fucking clue.” The boys got changed quickly and rushed down stairs. All the siblings plus friends were in the kitchen staring into the living room. Ian’s siblings had tears in their eyes at the sight they saw. When Ian looked in that same direction, his stomach turned. Frank and Monica were staring at their children holding hands and all lovey dovey.  
“What the fucks going on?” Ian queried as his voice broke.  
“Your mom and I are back together.” Frank stated.  
“Your dad may not have long left so I think it’s best if we spend time as a family. I love you all and Frank plus New Year, new start?” Monica elaborated.  
“Monica, you’re filled with so much bullshit; leave us the fuck alone!” Lip requested.

Mickey looked over at Ian who looked broken. He had that same facial expression on his face that he had all those years ago when he came running to Mickey’s door claiming that he needed him. One thing’s for sure, Ian needs him now. Mickey grabbed onto Ian’s hand  
“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re Monica?” everyone turned to face him as he continued.  
“From what I heard, you’re full of bullshit. If you loved your kids, you either would have stayed on your meds and be a mother to your children or you would have never returned. If you actually at least care for their wellbeing, you would walk out that fucking door right now and never bloody return. They don’t need you. Fiona has been raising her fucking siblings for a fucking long time and has done an excellent job. You ain’t even legally theirs so you have no obligation to be here. You’ve caused so much fucking damage as it is so just leave. But this time, don’t try to take Liam.” That is all it took for Monica to leave. Frank ran after her. Once the door slammed shut, Debbie and Fiona latched onto him hugging him. Lip broke the silence.

“Thank you so much Mickey, I didn’t know how much more we could take.” The girls let go of Mickey and smiled at him.  
“Right, who’s up for breakfast?” Fiona asked. Everyone crowded around the table for their breakfast. Everyone was talking and eating happily. Once breakfast was finished, Fiona took Debbie, Carl and Liam out to get their minds off of Monica. This left Ian, Mickey, Lip and Mandy sitting around the kitchen table. Mandy got up go to the bathroom, she had an upset stomach.

“Jesus fucking Christ how much did she have to drink last night? She never gets sick from booze!” Lip shrugged as he had no idea.  
“Dude, I hardly even remember last night.” Lip stated.  
“I do.” Ian teased while Lip fake gaged.  
“Hey, not to put a downer on things but a couple of days ago, you got a letter from Westpoint, I would’ve given it to ya but you were at Mickey’s.” Lip handed Ian the letter.  
“Why would it be a downer, don’t ya want him to go?” Mickey asked in a patronizing manor. Lip looked away.  
“Look I know I’ve been helping ya and shit but I thought you’d change your mind and—“Lip was cut off by Ian.”  
“What and go to Malcolm X and do personal training and business like I plan on doing anyway, ya know ROTC training looks good on any application.” Ian and Mickey smirked while Lip’s jaw dropped.  
“Thank fuck! Mickey I think I love you!” Mickey scowled while Ian leant on his shoulder. It surprised Ian that Mickey even let him do it.  
“Oi you better not, I’ve already got one of my boyfriends in love with my brother I don’t need another.” Mandy joked while emerging from the toilet.  
“You know you’re the only girl for me.” Ian joked.   
“So is the lovely Mickey gunna join Ian at school?” Lip joked knowing it was highly unlikely.  
“Naaa, he’s gunna flogging drugs for life.” Mandy joked.  
“Actually, Mickey has an apprenticeship at hyperspace studios from next week.” Lip and Mandy looked genuinely really surprised. 

“Mihály Ottis Milkovich, how the fuck did you manage that?” Mandy asked leaning back in his chair.  
“I actually hate you.” Mickey directed at Mandy.  
“Wait hold on, A, don’t ya need to atleast have your GED to work there and B, since when do you even draw and your name’s Mihály?” Lip started laughing and Mickey went red.  
“I got my GED in juvie so they let me out on good behavior and if you ever call me that again, I will slice you open with a fucking chainsaw.” Mickey explained/threatened.  
“Well, I think it’s good you’re putting your artistic side to good use.” Mandy expressed.  
“Wait, Mickey actually has an artistic side?” Lip queried.  
“Have ya not seen all the drawings in his room duh!.. Oh no, imma be sic again.” Mandy ran back to the toilet and Mickey went after her.

***Lip and Ian in the kitchen.

“Ian, I’m fucked!” Lip whispered in a panic.  
“Why?”   
“Urm let’s see, Mandy’s Puking like everywhere since before we got back together, her Boobs have fucking grown, Ian, I think she’s pregnant!” Lip covered his face with his hands. Ian put his hand on Lip’s shoulder.”  
“Hey hey, don’t jump to conclusion okay! On the plus side, if she is, pregnancy hormones id probably why she ran Karen over…” Lip’s lip turned up slightly for a second and Ian continued.  
“Look, if she is, she’ll tell you soon enough, she ain’t stupid and she loves you and I’ll calm Mickey down before he tries to kill you.”  
“Well that’s a positive.” Lip joked.   
“Seriously though, that was really fucking cool of him what he said to Monica.” Ian smiled.  
“Yeah I know.”  
“Seriously though, he’s like not the same guy we grew up knowing and hating. Why do you think he’s done a total 180?” Ian shrugged.  
“I think after what happened, he gained perspective and when his dad and brothers went into the joint, he kinda felt no more need to hide in a sense, as gay as it sounds.”  
“But ain’t Iggy still there?”  
“Iggy’s don’t give a shit, he found out years ago and was freaked out at first but then became okay with it.” Lip seemed surprised.  
“Well, everything is working out for ya and I hope things don’t turn to shit coz I can tell you both are really happy. Both boys’ smiles grew wider as Ian simply nodded. Mandy and Mickey walked out of the bathroom and Mickey gestured for Ian to follow him.

***Mickey and Mandy in the toilet.

Mickey was holding his sisters hair back while she was puking. Once her episode stopped Mickey stopped.  
“Hey what’s going on here Mands?” Mickey asked.  
“Probibly had too much to drink last night—“  
“Cut the fucking bullshit, you had hardly anything last night and you were acting funny as well.” A reason sudenly dawned on Mickey. He stared at her and shook her head.  
“No.” a tear rolled down Mandy’s face.  
“How far along?”   
“12 weeks.” Mickey’s eyes bulged out of his skull.  
“Lip’s?”  
“Who else would it be?...” Mandy looked down.  
“He ain’t done that since I moved in here.” Mickey nodded.  
“Does Lip know?” Mandy shook her head.  
“After Karen fucked him up real bad, I was gunna get a paternity test and give it to him so he knows for sure it ain’t Asian.”  
“What are you gunna do?” Mandy shrugged her shoulders.  
“I think you should tell him. He knows you weren’t fucking around and get the paternity test if it’s completely necessary but tell him, the quicker you do, the easier it is.” Mandy cocked her eyebrow.  
“Since when were you the fucking know it all, I tell you Ian messes with me and you torment him for days and when I tell you Lip got me pregnant you do nothing; Dick’s turned you soft…”  
“It most certainly has not!” Mandy scrunched her nose realizing the innuendo.  
“After what happened with Terry and what I did to Ian, I realized shit’s gunna happen, what’s done is done and I can’t change that. If I went out there and beat the shit outta Lip, you will all be fucking pissed at me but if he does hurt you again, I will fucking kill him.” Mandy laughed.  
“Jesus fuck Mick, you’ve changed, well for the better…”  
“Yeah well you’re still a fucking cunt face for telling them my name…” Mandy laughed. They exited the toilet and Mickey gestured for Ian to follow him.

*** In the kitchen with Lip and Mandy.

They both sat at the table.  
“What do you think of Ian and Mickey then—“Lip cut Mandy off.  
“Mandy what’s going on with you? You know for sure I ain’t dumb so cut the shit.” Mandy’s silence answered Lip’s question.  
“How far along are you?”  
“3 months…” Mandy mumbled  
“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” Lip seemed angry as a tear rolled down Mandy’s cheek. This was unusual since Milkovich’s never cried.  
“Karen fucked you over and even though I didn’t sleep with anyone else, I wanted to give you the paternity test before I decided to do anything.” Lip immediately calmed down.  
“I know you ain’t slept with anyone else considering the only other guys you hang out with are Ian and Mickey. Last time I checked, they’re too busy fucking each other. Mandy smiled a little.  
“So what we gunna do?” Mandy shrugged.  
“I can’t go through another abortion, it was hard the first time and I hated the fucking thing… but now, I already fucking love it.”  
“Fiona’s gunna kill me so we can’t stay here, Mickey will kill me when he finds out—“  
“He just got it out of me and he agreed not to kill you.” Lip let his breath out.  
“Lip, I don’t know if I can get rid of it. If you want nothing to do with us I understand.” Lip grabbed onto Mandy’s hand.  
“Hey, I love you okay, and I’m gunna love this baby.” Lip pulled Mandy into a hug.  
“We can make this work okay, we could go to your place when the baby comes, I’ll get a job and we’ll get through it.”  
“Lip Fuck no, you’re going to MIT, your gunna get your degree and then you can get a job, I ain’t gunna trap you in the Southside. I was thinking of getting a job where I can take the baby and Liam probably has hand me down we can use. Also, I’m pretty sure that the baby will have alot of aunties and uncles that could look after it now and then.  
“On the college side of shit, I spoke to my mate at CU and they’ve let me in so I don’t need to go that far, and I got full ride.” Mandy stared into Lip’s eyes.  
“Are you sure this is what you want?”  
“100%” they both smiled at each other.  
“I’m fucking starving got any bread left over?” Mandy got up and walked over to the fridge as Ian and Mickey came downstairs.

*** Upstairs with Ian and Mickey.

Mickey was pacing across Ian’s bedroom.  
“Mick, come on, what’s going on?” Ian reached for his boyfriend’s hand and gripped onto it. Mickey stopped pacing.  
“Urm well let’s see, your brother got my sister fucking pregnant.”  
“So she is then?” Mickey nodded while coving his face with his free hand. Ian pulled Mickey to sit on the bed.  
“She’s my little sister. And she’s having a fucking kid. I have no fucking idea what she’s gunna do.”  
“how far?”  
“12 weeks.” Ian paused for a second then smiled.  
“So lip’s defiantly the father.”  
“Da fuck’s that meant to mean?” the look on Ian’s face said it all.  
“You know?” Ian nodded.  
“How?”  
“Mandy refused to talk to me, then your dad beat the shit outta me saying I got Mandy pregnant then fucked up the Kash and Grab, went on a man hunt. Lip had the stupidest idea of planting a fucking gun in your house so we broke in, we found like loads of fucking guns and then your dad charged at me, cornered me and put a gun to my head. Mandy went ape and put a gun to his head. Once he fucked off she explained everything. We raised the money get her abortion and she moved in here.”  
“Thank you so much!” Ian pulled Mickey into a hug.  
“Hey hey, it’s fine.”  
“I tried so hard to stop it happening but it only took a couple of times of me getting home late for it to happen.”  
“It’s not your fault. Plus now, Lip loves her, they’re not stupid and they know what to do. They’ll be okay, plus if they decide to keep the baby, I think we could be some kick ass uncles.” Mickey smiled.  
“You’re a cunt face you know that?” Ian pecked Mickey on the lips.  
“Love you too Mick” Mickey leant into Ian’s side.  
“At least I ain’t gunna get you pregnant anytime soon.”  
“Not funny.” The boys were silent for a few minutes.  
“What do ya think they’re gunna do?” Mickey asked.  
“Shall we find out?” Mickey nodded and the boys proceeded downstairs.

***

“So are we gunna be uncles or what?” Mickey asked curiously standing awkwardly in front of Ian. Lip nodded. Mickey went to sit at the table and Ian went over to Mandy and hugged her tightly.


End file.
